


Release...

by The_Shaded_Heart



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Gay Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-22 23:05:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shaded_Heart/pseuds/The_Shaded_Heart





	Release...

 

** Walking out of the shower, my body still dripping wet and the mirror on the wall completely damped... the strands of my long black hair falling over the curves of my breasts letting the droplets of water roll over me... *sighs*

 

I stand in front of the sink and the coldness of the tile comes slightly in contact with my hips sending goosebumps all over... I run the palm of my hand over the mirror and I see my image a bit distorted staring back at me... my eyes Brown and deep almost bare a lost look in them as I stare back at my own reflection and take a deep breath to try and soothe myself before walking out of here.

Grabbing one of the White cotton towels that hangs on a hook on the door I sink my face into it and then wrap it around my body walking out into the bedroom to be greeted by the incredible image that the perfectly shaped body that lays on my bed presents... instinctively I bite my lower lip and begin walking towards the bed... all that troubled me a minute ago is suddenly gone when am reminded of the exquisite skin that my lips will soon taste...

Standing at the foot of the bed, I gently tug on the White satin sheet... inch by inch her body now begins to appear in front of me... her long neck...her shoulder blades... gently pulling it down... inch by inch... wanting so badly to see All of her again... and yet, enjoying the sweet torture of having to wait for the next second before the following piece of skin is revelaed before me... The sheet gliding over the cup of her breasts... now showing the edge of her aureolas... and then... PERFECT!! Her gorgeous nipples come into sight and a shiver is sent up my spine as I continue to unveal the rest of her magnificent curves.

She sudden moves as if almost to wake up when I finish removing the sheet and toss it to the floor. _"Shhhh..."_ half asleep she simple places her arm over her eyes as if to cover from the light and goes back to sleep... *A smile forms on my lips as I lick them* 

Dropping the towel to the floor I climb on bed... my fingers begin tracing their way up her legs... starting at her feet... grabbing her ankles and gently pulling them apart... my eyes completely fixated on her... she moans a bit as if to let out a complaint but doesn´t really fight me... *grins*

Leaning down on my stomach, placing myself between her legs, I begin to trace my way towards her sex with slow strokes of my tongue along her inner thighs, my hands now slipping beneath her and finding my way to her hips where as to hold her in place as my senses are slowly invated by her delicious scent... _"Hmmm... lovely"..._   She begins to squirm and another moan leaves her mouth... But it is one of pleasure and consent this time as my tongue reaches her slit and slowly parts her lips going up and down... savoring every drop of her that hits me... _suck... nibble... slurp and taste..._    Her body now finding her own rythm against my mouth, I pull her even closer and feel how she is now masturbating to my face... her arousal undeniable as I am rewarded with her sweet taste.

My own body completely turned on by the moaning coming from her pleasure... I can feel her muscles tighten when I take her clit between my lips and suck on it as my tongue then draws circles around it... my own arousal now making my thighs wet... her hands fisting around the sheets and then tuggin on my hair... _"Please!! Please!!"_ Her voice almost breaking as she struggles to catch her breath...

Knowing she´s ready to explode as she arches her body and tightens her thighs around my face and the trembling of her muscles is imminent, I slip my tongue between her folds sucking hard and keeping the pressure she needs over her clit so that seconds after I am rewarded by a flood of her sweet taste filling my mouth and she lets go with a loud whimper!.

Not giving her enough time to fall back to earth and still wanting to drain every bit of pleasure from her body I climb over her and press my breasts against hers... our nipples meeting and gligind against each other as our skin is now covered in sweat, our breathing turned to panting, our heartbeat going a thousand miles an hour... I now kiss her long and deep as she nibbles still tasting her own release... our curves fitting perfectly against each other and my hand pulling her closer to me, my nails on her skin, her leg wrapped around me as we move against each other... my hand now making their way between her legs to meet her still dripping and pulsing sex...

I glide two fingers inside her and with my thumb I take on her clit, circling inside and out as she presses down into my hand and I can feel her building up inside again as her inner muscles clench around my fingers and my mouth now takes her breasts... her nipple hard against my tongue... I then take one between my teeth and bite on it just hard enough to make her moan... * _Oh how I love that sound!*_

As her movements become more harsh my fingers now drip with her juices and I know she´s about to release again, I find her mouth with mine and hit her sweet spot repeatedly feeling her crumble under me as she lets out a mufled cry into my mouth and tugs at my hair shivering in pleasure as we both hit heaven and then slowly begin falling back to earth**

 

 


End file.
